


I'm Too Busy Becoming a Beer Pong Champ to Study

by bekkis



Series: college!verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic! He doesn't know how it happens but Finn actually gets into college. Turns out, Kurt lives in his hall and they become BFFs. And then Finn has a gay crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Too Busy Becoming a Beer Pong Champ to Study

Finn never really thought he'd get to college.

He knew he wasn't smart enough and the football team wasn't good enough to get him into a good school. If he was lucky enough to get into college, it was gonna be community college. Not that there was anything wrong with that; his mom went to community college and she's really smart, even if she maybe has bad taste in boyfriends. Finn just always thought he might get lucky and get out of this shitty town. His dad would've wanted Finn too; he started a college fund right after Finn was born. Even though the money was long gone by the time he started high school, Finn knows what his dad wanted him to do.

He's really fucking lucky in the end. Mr. Shu helps him with his essays and Rachel makes sure he passes all his classes and Kurt makes sure he turns everything in on time. It's a group effort, getting him into college.

It's still state school and it's still in Ohio, but it's university and it's actually a good program. It's not everything he wanted but maybe, just maybe, Finn can get out of this shithole.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

His mom moves him in early on the first day. His roommie isn't there yet, so Finn picks out the bunk he wants and the good dresser and gives his roommate the desk with drawers that actually open. His mom fusses over him, putting all his clothes away and she keeps hugging him.

Finn's a little freaked out, to be honest.

A couple of hours and his mom takes him to lunch before leaving him alone in his dorm room.

All by himself.

He's really fucking bored and decides to go out looking for something to eat, because he's still kinda hungry. He wanders next door, to the giant dinning hall with this awesome ice cream vending machine and Finn spends five minutes staring at the machine, trying to decide what he wants. There's too many choices and then Finn remembers that he lives like, right next door to this delicious ice cream giving machine and he picks something at random.

College is awesome.

He thinks about finding where he's supposed to go to class in two days but that would require him to go back to his dorm to get his schedule. And he still has two whole days to find that stuff so he wanders back to his room, half hoping his roomate is there.

Finn's in his hallway when he hears something familiar down the hall.

He'd know that voice anywhere.

"Okay Dad, seriously, just don't try to help. You're mixing up fabrics that just do not go together."

Finn tries to hold back a laugh. Some people never change.

He stops outside of Kurt's door, leaning against the doorframe and watches Kurt dad throw his hands up and huff.

"Alright, I get it!"

Finn stifles a laugh and Kurt's head shoots up. A wide smile flashes across his face and Finn is suddenly really, really happy Kurt's here.

"Well, well well." Kurt practically sashays over to him, hands on his hips. "Look what the cat dragged in."

Finn takes a giant bite of his ice cream and chews with his mouth open, grinning at Kurt. Kurt rolls his eyes and shoves his shoulder.

"Boys."

Finn glances at Kurt's dad, who looks a little embarrassed but Finn can tell he's a few seconds away from cracking up at Kurt's antics.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Hummel." Finn shoves the rest of his ice cream into his mouth and holds his hand out for Kurt's dad to shake.

He can hear Kurt make some kind of weird noise and his dad just eyes Finn for a minute before shaking his hand. "Um, you too..." He scratches his head.

"It's Finn, Dad. He was in Glee Club."

"Oh right! You did all those songs with that girl..." His dad smiles a little.

"Right. Well, do you need any help?" Finn wipes his hands on his jeans. Kurt's dad nods quickly and he can see Kurt rolling his eyes.

"Just don't touch my clothes. You two can put that together." Kurt points at a box.

Finn smirks at Kurt's dad and together, they start putting together some...closet organizer thing that Finn's pretty sure there isn't room for in Kurt's closet.

Not that it's going to stop Kurt.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Finn isn't really looking forward to class. He knows that like, going to class is half the point of college cause he wants a degree and to get the hell outta dodge, but then. He has to go to class.

He always kind of sucked at that.

Actually, that's not true. He usually made it to class, it was just the whole paying attention thing he wasn't so good at. And homework. He thinks the whole homework thing isn't going anywhere.

Most of his classes are big giant lectures with a ton of other freshmen in them. He's always been pretty awesome at making friends and he ends up talking to a couple of guys who are doing some inter mural football thing. He spots Kurt walking in the front of the lecture hall and he things about waving at him for a minute. But he looks over at the guys sitting next to him and thinks it'd go over about as well as Kurt went over with Puck.

Since he's not into fishing Kurt out of a trashcan, he pretty much sits on his hands and watches Kurt sit down towards the front and immediately turn to talk to the girl sitting next to him.

It's typical Kurt but Finn still feels kind of shitty pretending he doesn't know Kurt.

Whatever, Kurt won't be mad.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Finn stands outside the Fine Arts Center, looking into the building.

He's not sure if he wants to do this.

Rehearsal and tryouts for Glee are today and Finn can't decide if he wants to do it or forget that he ever wanted to sing.

"Oh sweetie, c'mon. Stop acting like it's a firing squad."

Finn turns around and Kurt's standing there, hip cocked and wearing the most ridiculous outfit Finn's seem him wear in a long time. There's a scarf and a white sweater involved.

"What are you doing here?"

Kurt raises an eyebrow and walks up to him. He looks Finn up and down before smirking. "Look, this is college, okay. It's totally acceptable to be a geek and to be a jock. It's kind of the whole point of college." Kurt opens the door to the building. "Now get your butt inside. Let's show these fuckers how McKinley does things."

Finn laughs and follows Kurt inside. It'll be less scary with Kurt standing next to him, making snarky remarks about what everyone's wearing and who's the cutest boy there.

It's just like it used to be in Glee, with Kurt standing behind him and it makes the whole thing seem kind of awesome. He forgot how much he missed performing in a group like this, even if it's totally different than Glee was at McKinley.

After rehearsal, he walks down to the dining hall with Kurt and a couple of the guys. He's still really surprised that Kurt doesn't embarrass him or anything; in fact, Kurt just cracks him up and makes Finn forget about the stupid shit he always stresses about.

He decides then and there that Kurt's a pretty awesome friend to have.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

So maybe he's not as good with the whole, studying, going to class thing. He's better than he was in high school but for whatever reason, 8am classes suck more in college than they ever did in high school.

Kurt must be a saint or something because he helps Finn study for their midterm in their Animal Science class.

"It's really easy, trust me. Just look at my notes and review the questions in the booklet and you'll be fine." Kurt pushes his hair back. "C'mon, if those sorority girls in the back can pass, so can you."

Finn sighs a little and grabs his notebook and study guide. He's going through the questions, comparing them to Kurt's notes. Kurt's working on something else because he's not an idiot and actually goes to class.

"What are you doing?" Finn leans over and looks at Kurt's notebook.

"Drawings for class. Stop procrastinating and study." Kurt pulls his notebook closer and gives Finn a look that looks a lot like the look his mom used to give him when he brought home his report card.

Finn tries studying for a few minutes, glancing over at Kurt and watching him draw. He's used to "Glee" Kurt, when he was basically flamboyant and kind of loud and just being out there. He's not used to Kurt being quiet and all...student-y.

"Seriously, Finn. Study. You can't get kicked out of school in the first semester." Kurt puts down his pencil and frowns.

"It's just really boring. And why do I even need to know this stuff?"

Kurt huffs and shifts closer to Finn, Kurt's leg pressed against his. Finn coughs and shifts in his seat as Kurt pulls the study guide closer to him.

"Okay, look. If you promise to focus and study, I'll let you come with me tonight to this party."

Finn's not sure if he wants to go hang out with Kurt's friends. On the one hand, they could be like Mercedes or Tina, who were kind of weird and awkward or they could be like Artie, who turned out to be pretty bad ass. He actually kind of misses Artie, now that he thinks about it.

"Oh stop looking at me like that. It's totally cool, there will be plenty of straight people there. And beer. I hear there'll be beer."

Finn thinks for a minute but he knows he's already going. After all, beer. And sometimes he's sees Kurt hanging out with some seriously hot chicks, like he's some kind of magnet or something. Even Tina was pretty hot when she wasn't being weird.

"Alright, deal." Finn grins and grabs the study guide again.

He's doing pretty awesome for about a half an hour until he gets totally stumped on a question.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Hmmm?" Kurt doesn't raise his head, shading in the lines on his picture.

"I don't get this question. 'What kind of milk do brown cows give?' It's not in your notes."

Kurt raises his head and looks at Finn for a minute. He suddenly bursts out into laughter and he falls off his chair he's laughing so hard.

"What?"

Kurt just laughs more and rolls around on the floor a little. Finn's really fucking annoyed, ready to fucking lose it when Kurt sits up and wipes his eyes.

"Oh sweetie. I forgot how you were sometimes." He shakes his head and pulls himself off the floor.

"I don't get it."

"Of course you don't." Kurt giggles a little more but sits down and helps Finn study for the next half hour.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Finn's a little terrified of this party. He knows Kurt hangs out with mostly arty kids and some girls from his classes but he tries not to really hang out with Kurt outside the dorm or Glee rehearsals.

He had no idea that those creepy art kids could party better than the jocks he hung out with in high school.

"Oh Kurt, who is this delicious morsel you've brought?"

Finn tries not to choke on his beer as some guy runs his hand up and down his back. The guy has hair a color that doesn't occur in nature and a piercing through his lip. His hand land's on Finn's ass and even Rachel wasn't that bold.

"Oh don't even bother, homeboy is totally straight." Kurt waves his hand and takes a sip out of his wine glass. Because seriously, who brings a wine glass to a party?

_Uh, I'm totally not drinking wine out of a plastic cup. It just ruins it._

Leave it to Kurt to be picky about how he gets drunk.

"Oh damn." The guy pouts and drapes an arm around Kurt's shoulders. He's tiny and fruity, just like Kurt is and Finn wonders briefly if the two of them are...yeah.

"There are plenty of boys to choose from." Kurt looks around the room, standing up on his tip toes. The two of them start pointing out other guys and Finn loses interest pretty fast.

He looks around the room, scoping out where the hot chicks hang out. He's kind of worried what it looks like, showing up to this with Kurt but one of the girls in the corner, her boobs practically hanging out of her shirt, winks at him and he figures it's obvious he's into girls.

_Score._

&amp;&amp;&amp;

He seriously misjudged Kurt. He is a kick ass beer pong partner.

"Oh yes, ladies and gentleman, bow down to the victors." Kurt raises his arms in victory as the other team drains their plastic cups.

Finn's pretty drunk even though they've won for half the night. Kurt does a little dance as he rearranges the cups and Finn leans over to pour beer into his cups. Kurt hip checks him and smirks before grabbing his bottle of wine and pouring it into cups.

_Drinking wine out of plastic cups is acceptable when you're playing beer pong, okay?_

Finn drained the rest of his beer and chucked it into a nearby trashcan. A couple of seriously hot girls stepped up to play them next, setting up their own cups. One of them, a cute blonde with an awesome rack leans over the table to pour her own beer and damn, college is _awesome_.

"Alright ladies, ready to get owned?"

"Bring it, Kurt." One of the girls winks at Finn.

Kurt and the blonde girl stand to take their shot. They both count to three and shoot and Kurt does his silly little dance when his ball lands in the cup.

"Oh sweetie, we got this one in the bag." Kurt grins up at him and Finn rests his arm across Kurt's shoulder. "Now, don't get distracted by the boobs," Kurt cautions.

Right, the boobs. Cause Kurt's smirking up at him, his mouth really red and pouty and Finn has to blink a couple of times to focus.

He's way too drunk.

The round goes really fast and Finn can see down that blonde girl's shirt and Kurt keeps freakin _flirting_ with him and Finn's not sure if he's doing it on purpose.

He blinks a few times and tries to focus, standing steadily on his feet as he takes his shot. The ball rolls around the cup a few times before sinking inside and Kurt does his stupid victory dance.

Alright, it's kind of cute.

Finn can feel his face flush as the blonde girl (and damn, he really should know her name) drains her cup. Kurt pushes him aside as he gets ready to take his shot, hand steady. It bounces on the table and the blonde girl grabs at the ball before it can bounce into a cup.

"Awww, man." Finn pouts.

Kurt turns around, hands on his hips and Finn can't help himself, he reaches out and wraps his arm around Kurt's shoulders, pulling Kurt flush against his side.

He's just so...cuddly.

"Oh sweetie, you are so drunk." Kurt giggles and grabs his bottle of wine, taking a healthy drink.

"Why yes, yes I am." Finn grins and watches the hot blonde take her own shot, and it lands into one of his cups. He groans and grabs it, draining it while Kurt is still flushed against his side. He lets out a belch when he's done, and Kurt groans and shoves him away.

"Boys are so gross."

The rest of the night is a blur after that. At some point they lose at beer pong and they end up in the kitchen, drinking and Finn ends up flirting with that hot blonde with the awesome rack while Kurt stands next to him, his hands flailing as he talks. He remembers stumbling to someone's car (some friend of Kurt's) and he makes out with that hot girl in the back seat.

Only his eyes kept flickering to the front seat where Kurt sat, talking with his friend.

He can't figure out why he wakes up the next morning feeling a little guilty.

Maybe it's 'cause he's hungover as fuck.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Glee in college is nothing like it was at McKinley. For one, he's mostly in the background while some senior douchebag gets all the solos. There's like, an actual...what's the word, like seniority, here. Him and Kurt end up standing near each other during rehearsals and he spends half his time glancing over at Kurt.

It's kind of stupid.

It's getting close to Thanksgiving and his mom tells him she has to work and now he has no idea how he's getting home. He hates the bus and the only person who lives near him is...

Huh. There's a solution.

"How are you getting home for Thanksgiving?"

Kurt looks up from his notes, tapping his pencil on the table. "I have my car, I'm driving back Tuesday night."

Finn puts on his best smile. Kurt totally had a crush on him once, maybe a smile will help. "I could totally use a ride."

Kurt rolls his eyes but he's smiling. "Alright, but you're chipping in for gas. You big mooch you."

Finn grins again and nudges Kurt's shoulder. "Dude, it'll be awesome. I'll make an awesome roadtrip mix."

"Oh lord help me." But he's still smiling and Finn counts it as a win.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Finn makes an epic mix of all the songs they used to sing in Glee and a couple of the songs they're practicing now. It's mostly all the awesome 80s music Mr. Shu used to like to make them sing in Glee, and they both end up singing their old parts. He even managed to find that song Kurt used to love back in high school, that Gravity song and Kurt belts it out as he drives, waving his hands while they sit in traffic.

Halfway through they switch and Finn takes over driving, and Kurt demands they listen to some of his music. It's all like, pop stuff like Beyonce and Finn's kind of embarrassed at how much of it he actually knows. But it's fun to sing along, hitting really high notes and Kurt dances along.

He always forgets how much _fun_ he has with Kurt. Everyone else he hangs out with is always worried about what everyone else is gonna think of them but Kurt doesn't give a damn. He wears ridiculous outfits that he calls "fierce" and he doesn't care what anyone else thinks.

And he's fun. He doesn't expect anything from Finn except a good time.

It's pretty awesome.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Being back home is really weird. His mom spends half the time looking like she's about ready to cry, talking about how much he's grown up and how much she missed him. The house seems a lot smaller than it did when he left for college and being back in his room is even weirder.

He expected to be relieved to be back home but mostly he just wishes he was back at school.

His mom has to work Thanksgiving night so he calls up Kurt and they end up hanging out and watching bad 80s movies. Kurt's dad lets them steal some of his alcohol, making Finn promise he'll crash there if he drinks too much. Kurt spends half the night talking about how bad everyone's clothes are and bitching about the plots. Finn just gets drunk on beer and ends up crashing on Kurt's floor and wakes up the next morning with a dry mouth and a funky stomach.

Kurt's still passed out, leg's kicked out of his blankets and Finn feels something low in his gut he only ever feels around hot girls.

And then he realizes he's fucked.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

He peaces out of there as fast as he can, shouting a thanks to Kurt's dad as he runs out the door. He drives home and hops into the shower.

It's...it's fucking weird. He's not into dudes at all. Okay, so maybe he had a kind of dude crush on Mr. Shu, but that's cause the guy could sing really well and could dance and basically told Finn he could do anything. It wasn't like, serious or anything. And what dude doesn't think Brad Pitt is the shit? Or George Clooney. Hell, he knows Rachel used to go on and on about some chick named Idina or some shit, and that was a total girlcrush.

It's normal.

What isn't normal is how his dick gets hard when he sees Kurt drinking out of a wine bottle, too lazy to get a glass. Or like this morning, when Kurt was passed out with his legs splayed everywhere and his mouth open and how easy it would've been to climb up into bed next to him.

Fuck. He isn't into dudes. He isn't. There was that one time with Puck, but they were like 13 or 14 and didn't really know that jerking off with another dude was kind of gay and they stopped that pretty quick.

But _Kurt_? Like the dude is practically a girl, obsessing over his clothes and his manicures and the whole, he's into cock thing...

Finn groans and rests his head against the shower wall, trying like hell to ignore his stupid dick. Which is stupidly hard.

He tries to focus on that hot girl from his english class, who likes to wear low cut t-shirts, even when it got too cold to wear short sleeves anymore. He grabs his dick, his hand soap and wet and starts jerking himself off, thinking about taking her top off and rubbing his dick all over her tits.

Which promptly turns into Kurt laying across his bed, legs spread and face pressed into the pillows.

He chokes but now he's too into it, jerking himself off fast and thinking about pressing his dick between Kurt's ass, pressing and rubbing and he's coming all over the wall.

Fucking fuck. He's an idiot.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

He tries to find another way back to school but his mom has to work, and he really doesn't have the money for the bus. Kurt calls him Saturday night to make sure he's ready to go the next day and Finn mostly grunts over the phone and hangs up as soon as possible.

It's so stupid. Kurt is really not his type. He's a dude! And if he was gonna go for dudes, he figured it'd be someone badass like Puck or something. Not some guy who obsesses over his wardrobe and who could've been a decent football player if he wasn't so terrified of getting hurt or ruining his nails in a game.

No, this isn't right.

He's still obsessing in his head when Kurt picks him up around lunch time. He's playing Beyonce again and Finn kind of wants to kill himself for knowing that. He throws his bags in the back and Kurt offers him a bag of chips before pulling out of the driveway.

Finn tries not to talk but Kurt's babbling away a mile a minute and it's really hard not to talk back.

"So Rachel is totally coming home for Christmas and she wants to do some big reunion thing with Glee. So you have to come and show her how fabulous college has made you."

Finn looks down at his shirt and he's kind of confused, because it's the same stripped polo he used to wear in high school. It's almost not wearable anymore 'cause he's grown out of it but it's his favorite shirt. And he's pretty sure Kurt's bitched about it once or twice.

"Oh no, not your wardrobe. That's still atrocious. I mean how totally awesome college made you. She's still gonna win, I mean homegirl's practically on Broadway. Well, as close as she can get. But you're not gonna look totally lame for going to college."

"Hey! I think it's pretty badass I got into college. Puck didn't even go to college." It's true, Puck decided to stay in their hometown and work on his...well, Finn's not sure what weird financing scheme Puck's got going these days but he guesses Puck does okay.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't mean that. She's just gonna wish she could still hang out with people as awesome as we are. I mean, seriously. There's no way anyone in New York is as fabulous as I am. That city is just waiting for me to arrive."

Finn starts laughing because _seriously_, there really isn't anyone like Kurt. "Oh man. So are you saying I'm basically a badass now because I'm hanging out with you?"

"Well, clearly. I mean, we're the best beer pong partners ever. Rachel's gonna wish she could still hang with us cool kids."

Finn snorts and shakes his head. "Why am I competing with her again? I thought all that high school shit was over."

"Oh sweetie, it's never over. What I mean is Rachel? Is totally gonna wish she held onto you."

Finn shifts in his seat and he's a little confused. Does Kurt think that's he's still got a thing for Rachel? 'Cause he knows Kurt has totally seen him go home with hot girls.

"Dude, you know I'm over her, right?"

Kurt giggles. "Oh, I know. I just meant out of the two of you, Rachel totally wins because she's on her way to be some Broadway hotshot. But you're like, not a total loser 'cause you went to college and you didn't flunk out yet."

"I'm not gonna flunk out!" It was touch and go for awhile there but he's actually doing not too badly now. Sure, Kurt has to help him out a lot and sometimes he goes to the TA's for extra help, but he's passing all his classes and stuff.

"I didn't say that! Oh, you are just stressing me out. Look, it's always a competition with exes and you are clearly going to lose because you're just going to school. She's like, out there, in the world and performing. But college made you totally awesome. She's gonna wish she held onto you."

"Well, I'm glad she didn't. She was kinda crazy, Kurt."

Kurt laughs again and turns up the music on his IPod. "Just remember that you said it and I did not. 'Cause homegirl would totally kick my ass if she heard that."

Finn swallows. He's right, Rachel's still kind of crazy, even if she's totally over him. He still doesn't get how he's gonna lose in some competition to her but whatever. He barely thinks about her anymore except when he hears a song they did in Glee and then he just thinks about how much fun it all was.

Huh. Maybe that means he's a grownup or something.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Finals are like, really fucking evil. It's like two weeks of hell and he doesn't even have Glee rehearsal to look forward too because even that's hardcore now. They've got Christmas performances coming up and even though he doesn't have solos or anything, he's still really stressed out about it. On top of that he has his classes and this stupid, he might have a thing for Kurt (he refuses to call it a crush because he's not a 15 year old girl) and Finn's just really stressed out.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore. You're totally grouchy and I'm not down with that. Get dressed, we're going out."

Finn's about to say no but Kurt gives him that look like he's about to cut his dick off and Finn grabs something to change into. He meets Kurt out in front of his door and Kurt's wearing...he doesn't even know anymore. He stopped trying to make sense of Kurt's outfits a long time ago.

"Where are we going? 'Cause I'm not going to a gay club," he asks as they head towards freshman parking. Seriously, he may be like, totally cool with Kurt being gay but he doesn't want to see a bunch of dudes making out. Especially when he's still not sure if he's still straight and not totally crazy.

"Oh, calm down. Just a little party. There will be pretty girls there so just untwist your boxer briefs and get in the damn car."

"Okay, okay! You're so pushy!"

"That's how I roll, baby." Kurt winks at him.

Finn is kind of dreading this party.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Finn is very drunk.

At some point, some decided they wanted to like, practice bartending or something, and makes a ton of really girly but really yummy shots.

He doesn't really remember much except his mouth tastes all fruity and Kurt's sitting next to him on a sofa, giggling and pressing face against Finn's shoulder. And fuck, he's got his arm wrapped around Kurt, resting his hand on Kurt's hip and giggling right along with him.

"Okay okay, my turn!" Some girl sitting across from them on the floor sits up. "Never have I ever...kissed a boy."

Half the room groans and Finn can feel his face flush as he feels Kurt shift to take a shot.

"Wait, Kurt, is your boy straight?" This really flamboyant guy crosses his legs and points a finger at Finn.

"Oh sweetie, of course he is." Kurt giggles and Finn can feel him pull away.

Finn can feel his face flush and he make some excuse to run out of the room. He stumbles to the bathroom splashes water on his face.

That guy thought...he thought he was Kurt's _boyfriend_. That they were like, together and dating and what the fuck? Does he give off some vibe or something? Like, can people see through him? Can they tell he's having some kind of gay crisis and _fuck._

He splashes water on his face again. He opens the bathroom door and Kurt's leaning against the wall. His face is flushed but he's got this stupid grin on his face.

"Too much rum? I know, I'm totally the same way with vodka it just..."

Finn can't take it anymore. He grabs Kurt and drags him into the bathroom. Kurt lets out a little squeak as Finn pushes him against the bathroom door and Finn just fucking goes for it, presses his mouth against Kurt's.

They both groan and Kurt grabs at Finn's arms, pulling him closer and kissing him back. _God_, it's really good, like better than...and Finn just loses his brain because Kurt shoves his tongue in Finn's mouth and he's too drunk to remember the rest.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Finn's feeling pretty shitty the next morning. The whole, not-so-accidentally making out with Kurt thing and then passing out somewhere and waking up with this stupid hangover...

No, the whole, making out with a dude thing is way worse.

He groans and gets himself to the bathroom to throw up a little and to take the world's longest piss before he feels a little better.

Except he still _made out with Kurt_ last night so he feels..._Fuck_, he has to puke again.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

He really does try to avoid Kurt for a few days but he forgot how much time they actually spend together. They end up having dinner like every night, because all of Finn's football buddies think Kurt's hilarious and he's actually sort of friends with some of Kurt friends, mostly the really hot girls from Kurt's fashion classes. Kurt lives down the hall from him so he sees Kurt around the door, _flouncing_ out of the bathroom and walking around in that stupid, silky bathrobe.

And freakin' Kurt, he just smiles and waves and pretends Finn's not having a stupid gay drama and acts like everything is the same.

He thought girls were confusing but they've got nothin' on Kurt Hummel.

He's spending more time in his room than normal and he didn't realize how fucking annoying his roommate is. He really doesn't want to hang out in his room and Kurt's room is way better. It smells less like...smelly boy ass and more like...nice. And Kurt's roommate is totally cool and hooks them up with good booze and his mom brings them cookies.

Finn's totally not pouting and missing Kurt. He's just...not used to not hanging around Kurt all the time, that's all.

Right, this is totally weird. Kurt's acting like nothing happened and it's not fair that Finn's got his own little Rachel Berry sized mini drama goin on in his head.

Maybe he'll go the library. If he can find it. He thinks it's next to the dinning hall, the old one that's gonna get knocked down next year to for a McDonalds and Starbucks. He's kinda sad he'll miss out on it, 'cause that's right near the freshman dorms and he thinks he might move off campus with...

With Kurt. Fuck. Finn hates his life. And stupid Kurt.

Eventually though, he has to pass his finals and he can't pass that animal science class without Kurt. He spent the last six weeks goofing off in class, drawing little stick figures doing obscene things in Kurt's notebook instead of paying attention.

He's fucked.

He just decides to deal with it already. He grabs his book and notebook and walks to Kurt's room, thinking maybe he should've brought a cupcake from the dining hall or something, except Kurt complains that the sugar fucks with his complexion and-

Kurt opens the door before he can knock and he almost drops all his stuff. Kurt smirks and leans against the door.

"I thought I heard heavy breathing out here." He pushes his hair out of his face.

"I uh..."

"Well, come in already." Kurt stands aside and Finn makes sure he doesn't brush up next to him as he walks into the room. Kurt's roommate is nowhere to be seen.

"Uh, Kurt, look..." Finn starts.

"Nope, we're not talking about it." Kurt holds his hand up.

"But,"

"Nope! I am not about to deal with straight boy drama. You were drunk, I was drunk, lets just end it there." Kurt pushes his hair out of his face again, mouth bright red and straight.

"You're sure?" If Kurt's gonna let it go then Finn is gonna let it go too.

"Totally. Now, we have a final to study for, am I right?"

Finn grins and sits down at Kurt's desk. He can totally roll with this.

It's not awkward at all when Kurt drags his roomie's chair over and sits way too close and turns on some Britney to help them study and fuck Finn so hard because he's screwed.

He's totally gay for Kurt.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Okay, so he doesn't have time for all this so he pushes it down and focuses on studying for finals and buying Christmas presents. He just keeps hanging out with Kurt, buying him some weird Christmas latte from Starbucks and bringing it to him when he knows Kurt's holed himself up studying without a break. Kurt's stupid roommate keeps giving Finn these looks and Finn kind of wants to kill himself.

But before he knows it, he's packing up his stuff for winter break and he passed all his finals. He survived his first semester at college with semi-decent grades and he has some idea of what he wants to study for real. He's carpooling with Kurt again back home, because it saves his mom on gas money and it's kind of a tradition now.

He really expects some drama on the ride home. Kurt just dropped the whole, drunk making out thing, and he's acting just like he did before Finn decided to be a total idiot.

He's acting like they're just friends and he's not into Finn at all.

It kind of sucks, when he realizes that's what it is. Why Kurt dropped it; he's totally not interested in Finn anymore.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Christmas back home is just as weird as Thanksgiving. He spends a lot of time laying around the house, playing video games and being really lazy. He and Puck get high one day, sitting in Puck's basement listening to old cds and reminiscing about high school. He feels a little bad that Puck's stuck here in this town but Puck actually looks really happy. He hated school a lot and he's way smarter than Finn, but Puck would've rather have killed himself than go on to college.

The stupid Glee Club reunion thing is a few days after New Years and he's kind of dreading it. He hasn't seen Kurt since he came back from school, just sent him a stupid text on Christmas day and a couple of other ones whenever he was bored. Kurt's just been like, out having a social life or something.

How funny is that, Kurt has more of a life than he does.

Anyway, the Glee thing is way more fun than he thought it would. They all meet up for dinner and he ends up sitting between Kurt and Rachel, which is seriously awkward.

But Rachel's too busy bragging about her auditions and this huge part she just got and Finn's just kind of ignoring her. Kurt's talking to Mercedes and Britney and Tina, and Finn's a little...out of place at first. But Artie asks him about school and Kurt starts telling everyone about those crazy parties they've been to, and Glee and about how awesome school is and Finn's having way more fun all of a sudden.

And Rachel even convinces them all, even Puck, to go do karaoke and it's pretty awesome. He and Kurt take on this really bad song that Beyonce or Britney or whoever sing and it's _fun_ and Finn's never felt gayer. Shit.

But he goes back to college even more confused and convinced Kurt doesn't have a thing for him anymore.

Life kinda sucks.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

He doesn't know how it happened but second semester freakin _blows_.

His classes aren't really any harder and he still has one class with Kurt, but now he doesn't know how to act. He's not even sure if he wants Kurt to like him back, except every time Kurt's around him, he does that stupid flirty thing that seems to get him a ton of girls that doesn't seem to work on Kurt.

Whatever.

They're on their way back to the door after dinner one night, Kurt talking a mile a minute before he stops right outside their dorm.

"Look, my friend is having a party tonight. And you can come, but only if you promise not to suddenly decide you're gay again, okay?" Kurt rests his hands on his hips.

Finn can feel his face flush and he nods quickly. "Yeah yeah, no gay action from me!" He squeaks a little.

"Good. Go change into something a little less..." Kurt makes a weird gesture with his hand. "A little less boring. And meet me back in my room in an hour."

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Finn sticks to beer this time, 'cause generally, beer doesn't turn him into a homo. He carefully avoids hanging around with Kurt and even tries flirting with a couple of hot girls hanging in the basement, but then Kurt drags him away to play some drinking game and he spends half the night hanging all over Kurt anyway.

And he's not even that drunk!

So he just keeps drinking more beer and it gets kind of fuzzy and then Kurt crawls into his lap and starts _making out with him._

He has no idea and just goes with it and they end up jerking each other off in the bathroom before passing out on the floor somewhere, Kurt freakin _cuddling_ him.

Now this, this is weird.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Finn really freakin' wishes everything would get less confusing after that. It doesn't of course, because then Kurt seems to have his own little crisis and suddenly Finn can't find him _anywhere_. He can't find him in class, which isn't that weird because it's one of those giant fucking lectures. He never sees him in the dining hall anymore and his football buddies keep asking where that gay kid went, 'cause he was good times.

The only time he does see Kurt is when they're practicing with Glee and even then, Kurt takes every effort to completely avoid talking to him.

It totally sucks.

This is what he knows: he misses Kurt, like a lot. He wants Kurt to be around all the time. Making out and hooking up? Was really hot. It was like, the best sex he's had. And he likes Kurt; he's funny and really smart and he's gonna get out of Ohio and somewhere way cooler than this. Finn never really realized it during high school but Kurt has way more potential than Finn ever had.

He has a sort of half formed plan in his head. It's not till Mack, that dude who throws all the awesome parties, corners him in the Fine Arts building one night after rehearsal.

"Look, Finn. You're sweet. Dumb, but sweet."

"Hey!"

"Oh sweetie, listen. You need to find Kurt and you need to work whatever this is out. Because sweetie, Kurt is hurtin' right now."

"But he's the one avoiding me!"

"Well, that's just 'cause he thinks you get gay when you're drunk. If you ask me, you just get gay when you wake up in the morning. Homeboy has been crushin' on you for ages. Go get yours!"

Finn's really shocked but that kicks his ass in gear. He has a half formed plan in his head by the time he gets back to his dorm room. Girls always liked it when he brought them like, snacks and stuff. Kurt totally loves Starbucks, so Finn runs out and buys him a tall thing with a lot of sugar and whipped cream in it, and brings it as a peace offering and maybe as a "I really like you, lets be boyfriends" thing. Maybe.

Kurt's already got his mask thingy and his bathrobe on when he opens his door. He cocks his hip and frowns as Finn holds out the coffee cup.

"What's this?"

"It's that drink you like, from Starbucks," Finn offers.

Kurt looks at him for a minute before taking the cup and opening the door. Finn walks inside, hands shoved in his pockets and he stands awkwardly in the middle of Kurt's room. Kurt takes a tentative sip, raising an eyebrow at Finn.

"Okay, what's this really for?"

Finn bites at his bottom lip for a second, totally nervous. "Look, I don't get gay when I'm drunk. I've been...okay, not totally gay because I still like boobs, I mean, did you see that girl, Marissa, did you see her tits, she lives down the hall, she's got big ones but..."

"Honey, just get to the point." Kurt looks annoyed and this is not going well.

"Right, sorry! I just mean, it's not just when I'm drunk. I really...I like you. Your obsessiveness about your clothes and your skin, and how you're like, really smart and funny." Finn swallows. "I just like you, okay?"

Kurt opens and closes his mouth a few times. He takes a step back and puts down his coffee cup.

"So it's not just a drunk thing?"

Finn shakes his head.

Then Kurt, he has this awesome, huge smile on his face and takes a few steps forward, pulling Finn's face down for a really, really hot kiss.

"So wait, I thought you didn't..."

"Finn, I've been in love with you since I was 15. Of course I want you. Now shut up and kiss me."

So Finn shuts up and kisses Kurt.

It's awesome.


End file.
